nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainsplash987
/Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ Leave Yo Messages Below Here RE:Online Okay. Meet me on the chat. -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 19:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Online I waited for you like 30 minutes. Come on the chat now. -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 20:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey ı actualy have some bad news ı thought you should know but ıt also ınvolves a surprıse whıch you mıght want to hear fırst... ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 23:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you get on chat? Can you also tell me how you use multiple sigs? Ginger 01:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rainy. Like the sig? Its my new WFW one too! First one I made myself, thats whyitsuckssobad Ginger 01:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rainy :3 I wrote a lot of Runway Grey here http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Runway_Grey_Week_One Btw, get back on chat? 02:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, This is kind of a last minute message before I leave for a week, and it concerns NightClan radio... Prime Mover (my request) is scheduled to play after Ginger's, which has been up for a few days or something (idk), which means that Prime Mover would play while I am gone and can't listen to it... :( So, if you want, can you do me a favor? Can you play a song or two on NightClan radio until Sunday, when I will be back for sure, then play Prime Mover? If you don't want to that's fine, because I understand it might be a hassle, but if you do, I give you my gratitude in advance. Thanks, :) [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 20:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll be on NC chat at 1:00pm your time. If you come on and Im not there within ten minutes you can leave because it will mean that there has been something that came up and prevented me from being able to get on. I look forward to speaking to you, I really have missed you these past few days :( ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 11:04, July 1, 2013 (UTC) well rainy, i planned that Sunfur (our beloved queen) will soon have two more kits. I wanted your permisson if a can do that. I have the kits names, appearances, and etc ready. I wanted you to know and see if that's ok Awesome Alicorn (talk) 19:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Awesome Alicorn CHAT GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK ON CHAT BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN AND DRAG YOU TO THE NEAREST COMPUTER AND MAKE YOU JOIN. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 03:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Uh... I'm not exactly sure what I meant, like, uh, trying to bring the number do- you know what? I'm just gonna delete the blog. Mistybird Talk is feeling guilty... Whoa... what happened to the wiki? I've been away for a whole WEEK. Never got a chance to get on my computer... [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 12:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) NightClan itself. XD Oh, wow! I LOVE the new look! :D [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 13:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Yes, you are. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 15:15, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Is that what you think? >:) ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 15:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) This is Why... <-- This is why China is my top choice for anime boyfriend. Also, this is why you should watch more Hetalia. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 19:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, and also, you should see my anime BFF ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 19:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) He's beautiful, I know <3 And OMG HAHAHA HAHAHA - Poland is a cross-dresser. I figured your reply would be something like that, though xD ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 20:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol. He ain't afraid to be himself :D ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 21:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I almost forgot D: This is another picture of my grim reaper boyfriend. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 21:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Wow dude. At least you think China's hot... ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 23:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I now have an awesome idea. So, I've noticed, lots of wikis have sandboxes. I have no idea what those are. So, that was random. Anyways, we could do a matchmaker page, where people put cats who they want to have mates, and there can be three matchmakers - for suggestions. Two admins and a regular user, or people can come up with things for their own characters. AND we could have an admin-for-a-day thing where people voted for user who would get to be admins/chat mods for a day. Like a poll - who should be Misty for a day? Who should be Rainy for a day? ect., ect. Mistybird Talk Yay! :D we could do it like the deputy poll. I'll set up the matchmaker thing. We could ask for one more matchmaker - first come first serve, but me and you currently. I'm clearing up the adoption page - give cats templates, removing cats, so I can't set it up right now. We also need the direct link on the tabs, and (possibly) and archive for the talk. Mistybird Talk I'll make it a little more clear: For admin-for-a-day, we could do deputy poll. For matchmakers, I'll set it up later, you and me can be the admin matchmakers, and the first person to ask to be a matchmaker is one. For adoption, we need a talk archive. Mistybird Talk Oh shit, stop it I don't deserve a friend like you and the world doesn't deserve a person like you :] I luv you soooo ~ '''Robo User Talk Blog ~ 10:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Seriously though I loved that so much that I can't even decide which part I like the most about it *_* I love you so much, you make me ten times more sure I want to do this :) ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 11:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) The new Moon Clan Radio. Hey, Rainy! How do you add a radio to a wiki? Because I'm trying to figure that out so that I can add a radio to my Moon Clan. [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 21:29, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I AM BAAAAAAAAAACK! :D :D :D [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] 04:57, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ohemgee thanke :'D CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 14:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sory, I was busy with other wikis. I'll start RPing, I'm just not that sure how.. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 19:39, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 19:41, July 7, 2013 (UTC) http://www.watchcartoononline.com/soul-eater-episode-1-english-dubbed It's so beautiful, really. I actually like it better than Hetalia. Well, maybe equally... Idk, it's awesome though. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 20:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Animal shelter volenteering Omg Rainy I though I already was yo best friends XD We share so much in commen! And for the record, we are BOTH SUPERDUPERAWESOMELY EPICAL. Enough said. =D The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 23:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) OMSC RAINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CREATED A NEW WIKI! YOU WILL LOVE IT I HOPE!!!!!! HERE IS A LINK: http://pegasus-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Pegasus_Roleplay_Wiki YAYAYAYAYAY The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 23:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Online Rainy! I haven't seen you in ages!! Are you online? :( -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 08:20, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't. It was morning o_o Anyways, are you online? xD -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 14:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, I had this kit called Spiderkit that I forgot about, and it's time for his apprentice ceremony xD He is 6 moons now. 01:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) *facepalm* Rainy, not only had I forgotten about the quest, I have been unable to RP very much seen as I'm at my grandparents' house for the summer. Please excuse my lack of participation for the past 4 weeks. I feel horrible. D: [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawkmask] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 I am amazing...] 19:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Rainybear, Do I need to put Lavender's kits that she's about to have on the JTC page? 05:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* So, I've been looking at Ali's pictures, and all the ones she claims she drew, she took straight off the internet. One, of a cat named Sunstar, had a trademark on it. Another, a comic, judging by the file name, was copied straight of google/bing images. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] No - that new account was made in June. I deleted their RPs - FLOATIE IS BACK! ~Misty Rainy... Loud was on chat swearing, talking crap about After and his wikis, et cetera et cetera. He left hate messages on Afters wikis, and said it was all his fault for SOME REASON. Even though he did about... let's see... NOTHING. HE SAID HE HAD RPED. I think Loud should be banned, Rainy. He's really annoying us. BlueThe colour of our planet from far far away 17:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) PS. I had to smack him with Hetalia pets and he still wouldn't shut up. I agree. User:Eeveestar User talk:Eeveestar I did, once before, and she put the cmoic up. ~Misty Cheers Rainybear Different people are RPing them, do I put them all on and just let you know who's RPing? 04:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC)